


In Dad's Office

by LyricalNerd



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalNerd/pseuds/LyricalNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can’t deny that it sucks, losing people. It sucks because it hurts, and all they can do is remember and move on." The "Swan Song" elevator scene from Tony's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dad's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on AO3. I'm bringing some of my stuff over from FFN.  
> I wrote this right after "Swan Song" came out. It was such a good episode, and I had to write fic for it. So here is a drabble for you. Enjoy!

After she whispers and walks out of autopsy, he looks to Gibbs, the leader (the father), and sees the incline of his head, the gaze at the closing doors. He follows the unspoken order, and follows her.

In the elevator, he doesn’t look at her. He doesn’t know if it’s to give her privacy, or if it is because he is afraid of what might happen; of what he will do if he watches her falling apart.

She speaks, and his eyes are drawn to her face by the vulnerability in her voice. The words pour honestly from her, and he thinks of a dusty room in Somalia. He replies with his own honesty and as much comfort as honesty will allow. He can’t deny that it sucks, losing people. He is remembering Mike, his old partner, a red-headed director, and his mother. It sucks because it hurts, and all they can do is remember and move on.

He reaches out, takes her hand, and she says, _“I don’t think I can take anymore”_. He feels a pang of anxiety, and sees her eyes searching for an answer. She does not resist as he moves his hand from hers to put it around her shoulders. He is surprised when she moves closer, nestling her head beneath his chin and wrapping her arms lightly around his waist.

He lets her stand there for a moment, but he cannot stand the idea of her leaving again, of losing her, so he pulls away just enough to let her see his face. He needs her to know that it will be all right, there will be justice for the man they have lost. They just have to keep fighting for it.

His hand touches her face gently, trying to remind her that he couldn’t live without her. An understanding passes between them as the elevator doors open. The others are standing there, his kid brother and his baby sister, and he invites them in. 

They all find comfort and strength, mourning together in their father’s office, arms overlapping and heads brushing against each other.

They are family.


End file.
